Algunas cosas mexicanas
by ReyRaibwoso
Summary: Bueno es algo de SonxAri  SonoraxArizona , proximamente algunos one-shotes de los demás estados de México y una que otra pareja - soy mala en los summarys u.ú
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno gente ando subiendo uno que otro one-shote…dios con mi imaginación que sale así de la nada debo de usarla para el cap 4 del otro fic que ando subiendo xDDD…**

**En fin bueno ñam bueno aquí uno de los muchos OC's de hetalia que tengo xDD es un SonxAri (SonoraxArizona) ewé, en mi caso mi oc sonora es mujer (su versión nyotalia es más lol(?))**

**Sonora/ Ana María García Flores**

**Sinaloa/ Victoria García Garza (aparece en un pequeño pedazo :'D cof es oc de mi bff hime-chan196 cof)**

**Arizona/ Jackson Jones (José Villegas Flores, nombre antes de ser territorio de USA)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El porqué de las Cosas**

Se encontraban cada uno al otro lado de una gran reja, la cual los distanciaba el uno del otro, antes no existía, así podían estar juntos, aunque esos días se acabaron…el inicio de una guerra* , luego venta de territorios*…algo que logro separarlos, devastó a ambos…

Mientras cerca de la frontera Sonora caminaba hasta ella esperando ver a su ex hermano, viendo que él se encontraba ahí solo, se acerco de a poco y silbo alto haciendo que este volteara

-_A-Ana what are you doing here?_ –le preguntó viéndola y dejando su coca-cola a un lado en la arena y parte del pedimento

-yhora, acaso ya no puedo venir? –respondió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter

-_Yes, b-but you can't pass through country_ – dijo viéndola

-vamos, ni siquiera voy pa' ya –dijo posando una leve sonrisa

-…-este solo suspiro pesadamente- _whatever_…-dijo mientras volteaba a ver algunos cerros

-…José..-

-..-el aludido solo volteo a verla- _please Ana don't call me for this name…_-

-_hm? Why not? It's your real name_ –dijo mientras se acercaba más a la reja

- _Ana you know now my name is Jackson Jones _–dijo mientras notaba que se acercaba

-we..ya eso ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes..-se sentó en el asfalto aun estando frente al americano-..Jack-le llamó

-_what?_ –respondió por inercia

-..sabes por qué tanta gente trata de cruzar a estados unidos saltando o tratando de saltar la reja?-

-…_why you ask?_..-cruzo la mirada con ella

-nomás, pero alguna vez te lo has preguntado?-

-…_sometimes_…-

-..quieres que te diga?-

-_yes, tell me_-

-pos…esas personas buscan una mejor vida-respondió con una sonrisa algo triste

-_ah?...w-why?-_preguntó rápidamente un tanto sorprendido

-…-se quedo en silencio un rato viéndolo-…''American Dream''…-dijo seca y cortamente

-_t__hose are the people who do that for the ''American Dream''?_-dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y recargaba su frente en la reja y tomaba con sus dedos algunas partes de los alambres que formaban la reja

-sí..bueno..-dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas- supongo que, ya me voy, sale Jack –se despidió volteándose pero antes de dar un paso sintió como la tomaba de la mano y giro un poco la cabeza para verlo

-_Ana wait…don't go…-_dijo teniendo la mirada en el suelo sin soltar el agarre

-q-que?porque? –se volteo quedando frente a él, pero ahora ella le tomaba la mano de una manera algo cariñosa

-_b-beacuse_…-se sonrojo un poco por como ahora ella le tomaba la mano-…quiero que te quedes aquí…-

-…ya estoy aquí…-sonrió un poco al verlo que volvía hablar en el idioma que ella hacía ya mucho tiempo le había enseñado

-…-le soltó levemente la mano- ..espera aquí. –dijo mientras se alejaba

Pasando un rato la sonorense lo esperaba sentada nuevamente pero ahora era sobre una roca que movió para no cansarse las piernas

-mta…como tarda…-dijo mientras a los lejos lograba divisar una figura que se acercaba a ella-hasta que al fin llegas! –sonrió un poco viéndolo

-ahh…p-pues que esperabas?..ahh…estabas al otro extremos de donde estaba la puerta de la reja…-respondió jadeando un poco por estar corriendo

-hubieras corrido más rápido no crees Jack? –dijo posando una sonrisa un poco divertida mientras cruzaba las piernas desde su lugar

-no seas así Ana –la miro ya recuperando el aire

-pss…ya no seas fresa –rió un poco- sabes que me gusta sacar curas contigo –se acomodo en su asiento sonriéndole aun divertida

-jejeje..si eso creo…-se quedo en silencio un momento viendo a un costado luego la volvió a ver-Ana-

-mande? –

-…a-aun seguimos siendo..amigos no?..-

-…-asintió con los ojos cerrados- claro que lo somos Jack…-

-…aun con..ya sabes la ley y eso…-le pregunto con algo de tristeza en su tono

-ahh..esa ley…no importa aunque exista esa ley seguiremos siendo amigos –respondió mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente a él-pase lo que pase siempre lo seremos…

-…_thanks_…-dijo bajo mientras la abrazaba rodeándola con sus brazos, y recargaba su barbilla en su hombro- Ana, no quiero que…te vayas y me odies…-dijo susurrando algo cerca de su oído causando un sonrojo en la mexicana

-y-yo..no podría..odiarte..-murmuro igual correspondiéndole el abrazo y girando un poco el rostro quedando frente al de él a unos milímetros de distancia, su sonrojo aumento

-_r-really?..._-

-…-se acerco terminando con la muy corta distancia que tenían depositando un beso en sus labios, el cual fue correspondido, luego del beso se separo un poco-…sabes que…te amo demasiado…como para llegar a odiarte…-

-si, lose…-la beso de nuevo ahora abrazándola de la cintura, sintiendo como ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos

-hmm..-se separo del beso por falta de oxigeno, aun abrazándolo de la misma forma- aun compartimos territorio…

-_yes…_-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-eso no nos mantiene tan separados después de todo Ana…

-aun así, es algo difícil con todo eso de los inmigrantes…me gustaría que esas cosas no pasaran...-dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho cerrando levemente los ojos

-No todo pasa como uno quiere…-dijo mientras con una mano le empezaba a acariciar el cabello

-lose…aunque sabes?...me gusta como estamos ahora…-sonrió mientras aun seguía en el abrazo

-asintió-…Sonora-la llamó a lo que la aludida solo volteo hacía arriba- ibas a saltar la reja? –

-….-

-…-

-..no...como crees? A ya sabes es muy tarde ya empezara la novela-dijo sonriendo nerviosa-

- ... _exactly what would you do?_-dijo poniendo mirada acusadora

-que? Yo nada, andaba caminando bien valin por aquí y ya ok? –se separo del abrazo cruzando los brazos fingiendo enojarse

- _oh well we do not get…_-dijo sonriendo ante las mentiras que decía la sonorense, la conocía desde hace mucho así que sabía cuando mentía y cuando no

-…ahí wey mira! –señalo a un lugar- pusieron un Mc Donald's cerca de la frontera! –grito alejándose discretamente

-_really! Where!_-rápidamente el americano volteo -… wait have not built any!...Ana?..-volteo donde se suponía donde estaba ella, y noto como esta corría ya lejos-ANA!

-LO SIENTO RECORDE QUE DEJE LOS FRIJOLES EN LA ESTUFA! –grito en respuesta pasando por Nogales

Luego esa tarde…

-Dios..ya no volveré a correr de nogales a Hermosillo…-dijo la sonorense acostada en el suelo de la sala de su casa

-Ahora que hiciste?-le pregunto la sinaloense mientras la observaba desde el sillón en el cual estaba sentada tomando algo de café

-naaaa…solo fui pa' la frontera a visitar a mi querido Arizona-respondió con una sonrisa

-no cambias niña –rio un poco al ver la cara que tenía su hermana

-''_cuando me enamoro''_-se escucho desde la televisión

-la novelaaaa~-sonora se levanto rápido y se sentó aun lado de Sinaloa

-amor joven~-

-shh!...NOO!...ya se acabo…oh bueno iré por una soda –se levanto y se fue a la cocina dejando sola en la sala a su hermana

-tsk…supongo que si la paso bien con Arizona-sonrió y rio un poco al imaginarse lo que posiblemente había pasado dando otro sorbo a su café

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

**Bien me la pase pensando y escribía mientras veía la tele (cof la novelaaaa xDDDcof) igual veía cosas por el youtube ._. en fin seguire y pondré lo que faltaba**

**La guerra de la independencia de Texas ***

**La venta de la Mesilla ***

**Luego pondré un link donde este una imagen de los otros oc's de los estados .w.**

**Rewiew's? ;w;**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno empezare, me llamo Fernando represento al estado de Jalisco de la república mexicana hoy contare como es un día normal mió en mi linda casa que esta en Guadalajara

Todo empieza cuando me levanto muy feliz en las mañanas

-Jalisco despiertate ya-decía Nayarit moviendo a su hermano que llevaba como 2 horas intentando ahcer que se levantara

-hmmm...noo mami no quiero ir al coleeee...

-que? Ahi chingada madre! Levantate! -tomo un vaso con agua fria..que vaso una manguera y le tiro agua al jalisquillo

-WAAAAAAAA YA ME LAVANTAREE!

...bien eso no es del todo muy alegre pero en fin a seguir

Siempre como algo ligero para salir a pasear por la plaza

-Ale! Traeme otras sincronizadas!-dijo el jalisquillo comiendo su porción de desayuno numero 27

-ah ya cabrón! Vete no dejaras nada para el almuerzo!

-pero pero Aleeee~ aun tengo hambreee~ -se quejo haciendo un berrinche

-que ya te largues!-dijó amenazando con darle con la escoba

-ahi jijo! yayayayaya me voy!

...bien eso tampoco se mira muy ligero que digamos...

pero no estoy gordo! Estoy en una muy buena y sexy forma! Que la mushasha de Sonora me envidiá porque ella si esta gorda y tiene muchas lonjas y...

Se escucha una puerta abrirse de golpe

-a ver hijo de tu chingada madre que haces por ahí diciendo que estoy gorda! -dijo la sonorense enfurecida y sacando unas chollas

-ah no cabrona! Dejame hablar como se me da la maldita gana!-le tiro una torta ahogada a la sonorense llegando le a ella en la cara dejándola con la cara cubierta de salsa y carne

-...-

-...-

-vas a ver inche morro cabrón no te la vas a acabar...-decía mientras ponía una sonrisa macabra y se acercaba a Jalisco lentamente

-..no! Nooo NOOOOOOOOO!

Lo demás fue censurado ya que las siguientes escenas contenían violencia explicita, comida de intermedio algunos otros estados...uno que otro lastimado por el hecho de que un pato bailando merengue les cayo encima junto con una bota llena de bolonia.

Atentamente

La Autora

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

bien lo ñam, es rapidu lo acabo de escribir pensando en que mi mejor amigo (y dueño del OC de Jalisco que uso en algunos fics ¬¬) no lo e visto desde que se fue a Jalisco a una boda...para mí que se quedo de fiesta aun...uwu... así aquí los nombres o3o

Jalisco/ Fernando Enrique Rivera Ramirez

Nayarit/ Alejandro Gabriel Nervo Arvizu

Sonora/ Ana María García Flores

bien eso fue random estaba viendo Laura :'D...y hasta ahora lo termine ._. ...ahora veo una Novela bien random porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer más que estar de ociosa en mi pc

bueno ya me largo porque me lele la panza ;w;...reviews?


End file.
